lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Desmond Hume
| LetzterAuftritt=N/A | Flashback= | Name=Desmond David Hume | Age=unbekannt | Place=unbekannt, vermutlich Schottland | Profession=zur Zeit unbekannt. Ehemaliger Soldat der Britischen Armee. | Status=am Leben | IslandReason=eines Schiffbruchs während eines Wettrennens um die Welt. | Familie=Drei ungenannte Brüder | Actor=Henry Ian Cusick | Synchronsprecher=Markus Pfeiffer | Kleidung=Kleidung von Desmond Hume }} Desmond David Hume ist der einzige Bewohner der Schwan-Station als Flug 815 abstürzt. Locke, Kate und Jack entdecken ihn dort einen Monat nach dem Absturz, nachdem sie die Luke aufgesprengt haben. Nach seinem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch die Insel zu verlassen, schließt er sich den Überlebenden an. Nach der Zerstörung des Schwans erhält Desmond die mysteriöse Fähigkeit, Zukunftsfetzen zu sehen, mit denen er Charlies bevorstehenden Tod vorhersagt. Während des Helikopterflugs zum Frachter beginnt Desmonds Bewusstsein scheinbar in einer besonderen Art der Zeitreise zwischen der Gegenwart (24.12.2004) und der Vergangenheit (1996) hin- und herzureisen. Vor dem Absturz Es ist nicht viel über Desmonds früheres Leben bekannt, außer dass er seinen Abschluss nicht an der Universität machte, da er seine drei Brüder unterstützen musste, nachdem etwas mit seinem Vater passiert ist. Desmond machte außerdem das Bühnenbild der Royal Shakespeare Company. Desmond ging vor sechs Jahren mit einer Frau namens Ruth aus. Sie sagt, sein einzig annähernd religiöses Erlebnis in dieser Zeit sei gewesen als Celtic in 1995 den Pokal gewonnen hat. Später in dem Jahr, eine Woche vor dem Tag ihrer Hochzeit, wacht er nach einer Nacht, in der er wegen seiner Hochzeitsängste getrunken hat, auf der Straße auf. Bruder Campbell, ein Mönch, bietet ihm Hilfe an, was Desmond dazu führt zu glauben, er sei dazu berufen ebenfalls Mönch zu werden, weshalb er ins Kloster geht. Er beeindruckt und übberascht Campbell, indem er sein Gelübde des Schweigens hält, wodurch er den Status eines Novizen und den Titel "Bruder" erhält. Ruths Bruder Derek macht ihn im Kloster ausfindig und schlägt ihn, was Desmond dazu veranlasst, seine Schwester aufzusuchen. Ruth glaubt seinen Beteuerungen der spirituellen Erfahrung nicht und sagt ihm, er würde bloß davonlaufen, weil er Angst hat. Nach diesem Vorwurf findet Bruder Campbell Desmond, der den Wein trinkt, den das Kloster hergestellt hat. Er erklärt Desmond, dass er nicht glaubt, dass er Mönch sein soll, sondern für etwas anderes bestimmt ist. Als Desmond sich zum Gehen vorbereitet, trifft er auf Penelope Widmore, die mehrere Kisten Wein für ihren Vater Charles Widmore abholt. Die beiden flirten und sie bietet ihm an, ihn mit nach Carlisle zu bringen. Die beiden verlieben sich schließlich. Desmond geht zwei Jahre lang mit Penelope aus, bis er ihren Vater kennen lernt, der scheinbar nichts von ihrer Beziehung wusste. Penelope zieht in Desmonds Wohnung, da er anscheinend zu stolz ist, in ihre zu ziehen. Desmond hat einen besten Freund, einen Physikprofessor namens Donovan. Eines Tages in 1996 oder früher streicht Desmond seine Wohnung und von der Leiter. Als er aufwacht, befindet sich sein Bewusstsein aus 2004 in seinem Körper. Er ist verwirrt und hält sein Zukunftswissen für ein Déjà-vu oder einen Traum und hat nur teilweise Erinnerungen aus der Zukunft. Desmond lebt entweder fortlaufend oder zeitweise mit seinem bewusstsein aus 2004 weiter. Der arbeitslose Desmond trifft sich mit Charles Widmore in dessen Büro der Widmore Corporation. Widmore bietet ihm einen Job in der Verwaltung an, aber Desmond erklärt, dass er Mr. Widmore aufgesucht hat, um ihn um Erlaubnis zu bitten Penelope zu heiraten. Widmore ist nicht von Desmond beeindruckt und sagt ihm, dass er nicht gut genug ist, um seine Tochter zu heiraten. Nachdem Desmond das Gebäude verlassen hat, sieht er Charlie, der auf der Straße singt und einige Erinnerungen aus seiner Zukunft auslöst. Desmond behauptet, Charlie zu kennen, doch dieser hält ihn für verrückt. Desmond erinnert sich genau an diesen Moment und daran, dass es geregnet hat. Es beginnt zu regnen. Desmond trifft sich mit seinem Freund Donovan, um über die Möglichkeit von Zeitreisen zu diskutieren. Donovan steht Desmonds Geschichte skeptisch gegenüber und sagt ihm, er solle ihm vorhersagen, was als nächstes passiert, doch Desmond liegt mit seiner Vorhersage falsch. Daraufhin hält Desmond seine Inselerfahrungen für einen Traum und führt sein gewohntes Leben fort. Er entschließt sich, einen Ring zu kaufen und Penny einen Antrag zu machen. Als er sich jedoch für einen Ring entscheidet, offenbart Ms. Hawking, die Verkäuferin, dass er nicht dazu bestimmt ist, den Ring zu kaufen und Zweifel haben sollte. Sie sagt ihm, dass er in der Zukunft auf der Insel landen wird und drei Jahre lang die Zahlen in den Computer eingeben muss. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sich das Universum langfristig immer durchsetzt und er den Weg nehmen muss, der ihm vorgegeben ist. Desmond behält den Ring trotzdem mit dem Vorsatz, Penny einen Antrag zu machen. Er trifft Penelope später an der Themse und die beiden lassen ein Foto von sich machen. Als sie das Bild erhalten, realisiert Desmond, dass er sich nicht mal fünf Pfund für ein Foto leisten kann; er glaubt, dass Mr. Widmore Recht hat und er nicht gut genug für Penelope ist. Er sagt, sie seinen nicht füreinander vorgesehen und sie stürmt tief verletzt davon. Desmond hat genau die Entscheidung getroffen, die Ms. Hawking vorhergesagt hat und wirft den Ring in die Themse. Als er abends im Pub ist, stellt Desmond fest, dass er sich bei der Vorhersage, die er Donovan gemacht hat, nur beim Tag geirrt hat. Als er verhindern will, dass Jimmy Lennon den Barkeeper mit dem Baseballschläger schlägt, wird er stattdessen getroffen und zurück in die Zukunft auf der Insel geschickt. Von da an nimmt Desmond wieder sein Bewusstsein von 1996 auf. Irgendwann um 1996 rum tritt Desmond dem Royal Scots Regiment bei. }} Später schafft es Desmond bei den Royal Scots den Rang eines Obergefreiten zu erreichen, bevor er unehrenhaft entlassen wird und einige Zeit im Southway Garrison Militärgefängnis verbüßen muss. Nach seiner Entlassung trifft er vor dem Gefängnis auf Charles Widmore. In dessen Limousine erfährt er, dass Widmore all seine Briefe, die er aus dem Gefängnis an Penny geschrieben hat, abgefangen hat. Widmore versucht Desmond zu bestechen, damit er sich von seiner Tochter fernhält. Er ist überzeugt davon, dass Desmond einwilligen wird, da er diesen für einen Feigling hält. Desmond lehnt jedoch ab und nimmt an einem Segelrennen teil, das von Widmore gesponsert wird, um seine Ehre wiederzuerlangen. Desmond reist nach Amerika, wo das Rennen starten soll. Er hat jedoch kein Geld und kein Segelboot. In einem Café trifft er auf Libby, die ihm das Boot ihres verstorbenen Mannes anbietet. Er sagt, dass er es nicht annehmen kann, doch sie besteht darauf. Als Desmond sich zum Training im Stadion vorbereitet, kommt Penelope auf ihn zu, die ihn mit Hilfe ihres Geldes ausfindig gemacht hat. Sie fragt ihn, ob er sein geliebtes Buch schon gelesen hat und warum er ihr nie geschrieben hat. Um ihren Fragen auszuweichen, spricht er sie auf ihre bevorstehende Hochzeit, von der er durch ihren Vater erfahren hat, an. Er sagt, dass er in einem Jahr zurück sein wird, wenn er das Rennen gewonnen hat, aber Penny möchte, dass er sofort zurück kommt. Sie glaubt, dass er weglaufen würde, doch Desmond behauptet, dass er seine Ehre zurückgewinnen müsse. Am selben Abend trifft Desmond auf Jack Shephard, der im selben Stadion trainiert. Jack erzählt ihm von seiner Patientin Sarah und dass es keine Hoffnung gibt, dass er ihr helfen kann, aber Desmond meint, dass er es vielleicht doch schaffen könnte. Da Flug 815 am 22. September 2004 abstürzt und Desmond an dem Tag seit drei Jahren auf der Insel gewesen ist, wird das Segelbootrennen ungefähr um 2001 herum sein. Als Desmond mit dem Boot über den Pazifik segelt, gerät er in einen starken Sturm und strandet auf der Insel. Auf der Insel Staffel 2 In der Schwan-Station bedroht Desmond Locke. Als er zur Seite tritt erkennt er Jack und sagt "Du?". Desmond fragt, wie viele Überlebende krank geworden sind. Plötzlich ertönt ein Signal, woraufhin Desmond Locke zum Computer führt und ihn anweist, [Zahlen 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 und 42 einzugeben. Dann soll er "Execute" drücken, woraufhin eine Countdownanzeige an der Wand wieder auf 108:00 zurückgesetzt wird. Desmond stellt Jack und weist ihn an, seine Waffe wegzulegen, wie es in der vorherigen Episode zu sehen war, bevor Jack merkt, dass er den Mann kennt. Kate löst die Situation auf, indem sie Desmond mit dem Gewehrgriff schlägt. Während er fällt löst sich ein Schuss, der den Computer schwer beschädigt. Als Desmond behauptet, dass alle sterben werden, schlägt Kate vor, dass Sayid ihn wieder reparieren könnte. Jack besteht darauf, dass Desmond erzählt, was ihm passiert ist. Vor drei Jahren hat er an einem Wettrennen um die Welt teilgenommen, als sein Boot an einem Riff zerschellt ist. Am Strand hat ihn ein Mann namens "Kelvin" gefunden und mitgenommen. Desmond wurde von ihm rekrutiert, ihm bei seiner einzigen Aufgabe auf der Insel zu helfen: Alle 108 Minuten muss er die Zahlen in den Computer eingeben und Execute drücken. Daruafhin flüchtet Desmond. Bei einer Konversation im Dschungel erkennt Jack, dass er Desmond von früher kennt. Unmittelbar nach der Entdeckung des Segelboots schwimmen Jack, Sawyer und Sayid darauf zu. An Bord entdecken sie den betrunkenen Desmond. Später erklärt er am Strand, dass er vorhatte, nach Fiji zu segeln, aber mysteriöserweise ist er wieder zur Insel zurückgekommen. Dann fragt er, ob immer noch jemand den Computer in der Schwan-Station bedient, was Jack lächelnd bestätigt. Sayid fragt Desmond nach dem Boot, um damit schnell auf die andere Seite der Insel zu gelangen. Er überlässt ihm das Boot, aber weigert sich, es zu steuern. Am Strand verabreicht Claire gerade Aaron eine Injektion mit der Aufschrift "CR 4-81516-23 42", als Desmond sie unterbricht und erklärt, dass sie damit ihre Zeit verschwendet und dass er sich das Mittel 3 Jahre lang alle 9 Tage injiziert hat. In der Nacht stellt Locke Desmond die Schneemann-Frage, die er ihm bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in der Schwan-Station gestellt hat. Desmond antwortet "Riecht nach Karotten". Locke erklärt ihm, dass er in dem Orientierungsvideo der Perlen-Station herausgefunden hat, dass die Eingabe der Zahlen nur um ein psychologisches Experiment handelt. Als Desmond ihm nicht glaubt gibt Locke ihm das Video aus der Perle. Desmond, der ebenfalls einen ausgeprägten Glauben an die Eingabe der Zahlen hat, ist neugierig und die beiden beschließen, dass sie am nächsten Tag herausfinden werden, was passiert, wenn man den Countdown ablaufen lässt. Desmond und Locke täuschen in der Station einen Stromausfall vor, um Eko aus dem Computerraum zu locken. Während Eko die Sicherungen überprüft, eilen die beiden zum Computer und lösen eine Verriegelung aus, um Eko auszusperren. Eko und Charlie kehren mit Dynamit zur Station zurück. Charlie versucht noch einmal, Locke davon zu überzeugen, sie hereinzulassen, aber Desmond ist sicher, dass die Brandschutztüren halten werden. Wie Desmond vermutet hat, haben die Türen der Explosion standgehalten, aber er will sie trotzdem öffnen, um zu sehen, ob Eko und Charlie sich verletzt haben. Desmond fragt Locke nach seinen Motiven, warum er den Countdown ablaufen lassen will. In der Schwan-Station fragt Desmond Locke nach der Perlen-Station. Locke erzählt ihm von den leeren Notizbüchern, dem Überwachungssystem und der Rohrpost. Desmond glaubt, dass Locke das Prinzip falsch verstanden hat: Nicht die Bewohner der Schwan-Station sind teil eines Experiments und werden überwacht sondern die Bewohner der Perlen-Station. Desmond findet heraus, dass der Tag des Absturzes von Oceanic Flug 815, der 22. September, mit dem "Systemfehler"-Eintrag in dem Protokoll in Verbindung steht. An diesem Datum hat er Kelvin umgebracht und es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft, die Zahlen einzugeben, was den Systemfehler in der Schwan-Station zur Folge hatte. Daraus folgert er, dass dieses von ihm verschuldete Ereignis den Absturz verursacht hat. Während sich der Countdown der Null nähert, spitzt sich der Konflikt zu und Locke zerstört den Computer. Desmond glaubt, dass Locke sie damit alle getötet hat, aber Locke ist der Ansicht, dass er alle gerettet hat. Desmond öffnet die Schutztüren und holt das Buch aus dem Regal, dass er kurz vor seinem Tod lesen will: Charles Dickens "Unser gemeinsamer Freund". Desmond holt den Schlüssel des Sicherungssystems, den er darin versteckt hat, daraus hervor und erzählt Locke seine Sichtweise der Nacht, in der Boone gestorben ist: Als Locke auf die Luke gehämmert hat, hat er damit Desmonds Leben gerettet, damit er jetzt das von Locke retten kann, indem er "den Damm sprengt". Auf dem Countdownzähler werden mittlerweile erneut die Hieroglyphen angezeigt und metallische Objekte fliegen durch den Raum auf die Betonwand zu. Desmond trifft auf den niedergeschlagenen Locke, der seinen folgenschweren Fehler erkennt und sagt, dass er falsch lag. Desmond sagt "Ich liebe dich, Penny" und dreht den Schlüssel um. Dadurch löst er die Entladung aus, die sich in einem Blitz aus weißem und violetten Leuchten zeigt. Staffel 3 Nachdem Desmond den Schlüssel in dem Bunker umgedreht hatte ist er unter dutzenden Bildern aus seinem Leben wieder in seiner Wohnung aufgewacht. Dort findet Penny ihn und fragt was los ist. In diesem moment wird klar, dass Desmond eine Art Zeitreise zu der Zeit vor der Insel gemacht haben muss. Er erlebt die ganze Geschichte, auch wie er seinen Ring für Penny ausgewählt hat nocheinmal und trifft im Schmuckladen auf eine merkwürdige alte Frau. Diese redet mit Desmond über die Insel und seine Visionen und erklärt ihm dass er die Zukunft nicht verändern kann und er dazu bestimmt sei, wieder auf der Insel zu stranden. Kurz darauf wacht Desmond nackt im Dschungel der Insel auf. Während Hurley auf dem Weg zum Lager ist, trifft er auf den nackten Desmond. Hurley gibt ihm ein Shirt aus seinem Rucksack, während Desmond erklärt, dass er so im Dschungel aufgewacht ist. Dann erzählt Desmond von dem Sicherungssystem, woraufhin Hurley fragt, ob dieses System für die Geräusche und die Färbung des Himmels verantwortlich war, aber Desmond hat nichts davon mitbekommen. Desmond versucht Hurley zu beruhigen, weil Locke sie retten wird, wie er es in seiner Rede versprochen hat. Hurley ist verwirrt und sagt, dass Locke nur davon gesprochen hat, dass er nach Eko und einem Eisbären sucht, woraufhin Desmond sich entschuldigt und erklärt, dass er noch etwas durcheinander ist. Desmond erklärt Claire, dass sie eine Weile an den Strand ziehen muss, damit er ihr Dach reparieren kann. Claire besteht jedoch darauf, dass es in Ordnung ist und wird dabei von Charlie unterstützt, der hinzufügt, dass er es reparieren würde, wenn es kaputt wäre. Desmond akzeptiert ihre Entscheidung und geht davon, nachdem Claire sich für seine Sorgen bedankt. Claire ist aufgrund Desmonds Verhalten misstrauisch. Paulo steht am Strand und schlägt Golfbälle ins Meer, als Desmond zu ihm kommt. Er bittet ihn darum, sich einen Golfschläger ausleihen zu dürfen und gibt ihm noch ein paar Hinweise, um seine Technik zu verbessern. Desmond bringt den Schläger an der Spitze eines großen Turms an, der in der Nähe von Claires Zelt steht, worauf Hurley ihn fragt, ob das Kunst ist. Desmond erklärt, dass es sich um ein Experiment handelt und schlägt ihm vor, noch einen Moment zu warten, als Hurley losgehen will. Plötzlich kommt es zu einem Regenschauer, bei dem Claires Dach beschädigt wird und eine Menge Wasser auf Aaron fällt. Als Claire und Charlie ihn abtrocknen und ihn vor dem Regen schützen, schlägt ein Blitz in den Golfschläger auf dem Turm ein, der wie ein Blitzableiter funktioniert. Charlie sieht sich schockiert um und starrt dann verwirrt auf den lächelnden Desmond. Am nächsten Morgen bitten Locke und Desmond Sayid mit zu der Perle zu kommen, um sich mit Hilfe des Computers mit den Anderen zu verständigen und zu überlegen, wie sie Jack, Kate und Sawyer retten könnten. In der Perle schaut sich Nikki das Orientierungsvideo an. Locke, Desmond und Sayid inspizieren die elektronische Ausrüstung hinter dem Computer. Desmond verrät Charlie, dass er tödlich verunglücken würde. Sobald er das verhindert, kommt einige Tage später die nächste Vision und somit ist es unausweichlich. Jedoch führen ihn diese Visionen zu Naomi, die per Fallschirm auf der Insel gelandet ist und vorgibt im Auftrag von Penny mit ihrem Team nach Desmond zu suchen. Desmond prophezeit Charlie wieder einmal, dass er trotz aller Rettungsversuche sterben wird. Durch seinen Tot rettt er Claire und Aaron. Charlie opfert sich in einer dramatischen Szene vor Desmonds Augen und ertrinkt in der "Looking Glass"- Station. Kurz davor war Charlie der Kontakt zu Penny per Videoscreen aus der Station gelungen. Sie hat dadurch zumindest erfahren, dass Desmond noch am Leben ist, auch wenn die beiden nicht mehr miteinander sprechen konnten. Staffel 4 Zurück beim Hubschrauber stellt Desmond Frank wegen des Fotos von ihm und Penelope zur Rede, das Naomi bei sich hatte. Frank sagt, er wüsste nichts davon und kenne Penelope nicht. Desmond glaubt ihm nicht und verlangt, auf dem nächsten Flug zum Frachtschiff mitgenommen zu werden. Schließlich verlassen Frank, Sayid und Desmond die Insel. }} Verbindung zu David Hume * David Hume (26. April 1711 – 25. August 1776) war ein schottischer Philosoph, Ökonom und Historiker http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Hume Weitere Informationen in Englisch http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Hume oder Deutsch. * Eine von David Hume's zentralen Philosphien war, dass die Dinge nicht so sind, wie sie scheinen und dass das, was man unter der Realität versteht tatsächlich nur deiner Vorstellung entspringt, was zu den Vorkommnissen auf der Insel passt. * Desmonds zweiter Name ist David. * David Hume war Schotte wie Desmond. * In Monty Python's "Philosopher Song," lautet eine Textzeile: "David Hume / could outconsume / Schopenhauer and Hegel" (alternativ auch: "Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel"). Das könnte eine Anspielung auf Desmonds Alkoholproblem sein — doch da der Song jeden wichtigen Philosophen einen Trinker nennt, könnte das ein Zufall sein. * Zusätzlich könnte Mr. Eko eine Anspielung auf Umberto Eco sein und Sayid eine auf Edward Said, beide Philosophen des 20. Jhdts. * Mit Desmond wird nun auf 3 Philosophen der Aufklärung Bezug genommen, das wären John Locke, Danielle/Jean-Jacques Rousseau und David Hume. Jetzt müssen nur noch die Nachnamen von Tom (Mr. Friendly) und Ms. Klugh Hobbes, Nietzsche, Voltaire, Mill, Marx, Kierkegaard, oder Burke lauten. (Es gibt zudem eine schwache Verbindung zu Hugo Grotius/Degroot, ein wichtiger vor der Aufklärung wirkender politischer Philosoph, Theologe und Rechtsgelehrter. * Reine Spekulation, aber dies wirft vielleicht seine Schatten voraus. Auf der Wikipage von David Hume heißt es: "From 1763 to 1765 Hume was Secretary to Lord Hertford in Paris, where he was admired by Voltaire and lionised by the ladies in society. He made friends with and, later, fell out with Rousseau." Unbeantwortete Fragen * Was geschah mit Desmond als er den Schlüssel der Schwan Station drehte? * Warum hat er "Our Mutual Friend" nicht mit sich genommen, als er die Luke fluchtartig verließ? Hatte er geplant zurückzukommen? ** Hat er das Buch gelesen und braucht es daher nicht mehr mitnehmen? * Wie konnte Desmond drei Jahre lang den Computer alle 108 Minuten betätigen, ohne richtig zu schlafen? Siehe auch *Our Mutual Friend Desmond nimmt es überall hin mit. Es enthält: **Schlüssel für das Sicherungssystem **Penelopes Brief *Desmonds Foto *Desmonds Briefe *Entladung Desmond verursacht dies *Wiederkehrende Sätze *Abhörstation Presumably hired by Penny to find Desmond *Protokollausdruck Desmond liest ihn und entdeckte neue Details über den **Systemausfall *Plattenspieler, auf dem Desmond Make Your Own Kind of Music auflegte. *Segelboot ("Elizabeth") *"Du musst es hochlegen" Hume, Desmond H H H